dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zoev/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Codex: Items page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 06:30, 2009 December 13 Re: Codex: Items You're welcome . The wiki has been very lucky to pick up some wonderful editors post-launch. I see what you mean about the duplicate information. We're still ironing out some of the rough edges. I don't mind the codex entry also being written on the relevant item, but to also have a separate entry, meaning there are three locations for the entry seems a bit much! I'm going to propose Codex Entry 45: The Life Drinker gets deleted. So, in summary write the entry on the codex page, and also on the item page. I hope you enjoy your time editing. Loleil 07:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I've just realised that most of them are in a category so it shouldn't be too hard to track them down. Loleil 08:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I love the way the Codex: Items page looks now. :) Thank you for reformatting it! - Ancestralmask 15:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) To get some space You can use the clear tag { { Clear } } to get some space between boxes, oh and nice work on that items page, I just added the clear tag as example but I must say it's already looking that much more convenient to look missing entries and their locations :)--Mytharox 22:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Your template looks fine the way it is. And if you like to replace the example thing I made with your template you can go right ahead. The numbered entries could probably also be moved to not numbered versions or deleted if they are not needed. (e.g when you have the info copied in the codex: category page itself.) If we need some more includes later in the future, it won't be hard to make them the way you currently are setting up the overview pages. I am glad you picked it up as you did and you are doing a good job at it :)--Mytharox 00:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Only admins can actually delete pages, but if you would like to request deletion, place the delete template on the piece in question and I can delete it for you. Nice work on Codex: Items too .Loleil 02:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Zavera and the clear template Basically it was removed for the sake of consistency. I feel it doesn't look hugely better or worse, but it did make it stick out from the other character page, none of which use the clear template. So it was just a little thing to make sure the pages have a consistent look. Loleil 04:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Demons! Oh my! It is somewhat... overgrown. I think it's a good idea to return it to having a paragraph giving an overview, then a collection of links. I think there's support for that in the talk page, but I'll go add mine. Loleil 23:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thorval's Luck I loved your image! Thank you for uploading it. --Tierrie 01:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Item Pages There is a quasi progress indicator that you can keep an eye on here. I would hazard a guess that it would be safe to mess around with items in the categories that are crossed off. Adding content to non-crossed off categories is an option, but I won't be held responsible for any content that gets clobbered during item updates (I do what I can in a very short amount of time; there are a lot of item pages). You can yell at this man, instead . Great work on the codex entries so far; anything other questions on the Juggernaut, feel free to ask. - Pwr905 01:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I do so enjoy being yelled at. --Tierrie 02:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Spell Templates Thanks for replacing the See Also references in spells to my template. I meant to do it later, but other things took priority. By chance, do you know much about the template system? I'm working on a way to further redo spells (and eventually talents :D) to use all templates (see Category:Ability Templates), but whenever I insert the templates into a page, it spits out lots of extra newlines in the form of empty paragraph tags ( ). --Various Pickles 11:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Edit: ... if you don't know I'm the one who's remade spells into the useful (and pretty) thing it is now (compared to say, talents). If I can get the templates working, I would be able to quickly redo the rest of spells and add a shit ton of information to talents. Link to category It's using : so Category:Shades is Category:Shades--Mytharox 12:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Always glad to help out a fellow editor ;)--Mytharox 13:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm glad you didn't have to wait half a day to get a reply. I'm glad I could turn you away from the rich text editor too. Much easier to see what's going on and more of those horrid non-breaking spaces! Loleil 22:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Runes Slots! Thanks for pointing it out. Yeah - its a Juggernaut thing. But easily fixed ;) --Tierrie 20:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) How to create a redirect Creating redirects is nice and simple. #Create a new page with the name of the redirect, in your case "Job board" #Type #REDIRECT Quest Board #Save the page And with that a redirect is created! I'm not sure what's happening with the search engine either, but I've noticed a few of those "Click to start" showing up for pre-existing pages. I'll give it a few days to see if it improves and if not, it's off to the wiki staff. Loleil 23:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Wooo! Way to go :-). Loleil 01:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Captured! Nice spotting that double captured :) I've moved the page to Captured! as that is the one in my journal as well. I'll finish up fixing the links to it as well. Perhaps you could take a look at cleaning the walkthrough(s) there? If you are willing ofcourse :)--Mytharox 22:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted that codex entry, and the new pages you made about the revenants, walkthrough and captured! look great :)--Mytharox 14:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Insanity! Those pictures you added are INSANELY AWESOME! I love them. They are delectable! And probably delicious too. --Tierrie 05:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) "Luridly" Just took a peek at your user page. "I get to stare at you luridly while you do so" means he will be giving you a look of shock and/or horror. ;) He likes to poke fun, it seems. --Selty 05:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Heheh. Antivana are confuzzling. It's really hard to describe, but I can imagine him having this mock expression of shock and confusion :P --Selty 14:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Cookies and Beer While not a natural combination, you deserve both for all the work you've done on the Codex sections as of late. - Pwr905 01:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed! And so quick too, and with pretty pictures. I hope that medicinal whisky is delicious. Loleil 01:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I just shoveled my truck out of about 16 inches of snow . So I wish you luck, and feel your pain. - Pwr905 01:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Someone said whiskey? Where? --Tierrie 02:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay you're just pulling my leg now. I want to be in Scotland. Unless you live in Highlands or Speyside. Then nevermind. You might as well be Irish because I'm a Island slash Islay man. --Tierrie 03:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Speysides hurt my feelings. And never called me back after one night of passion. ::::: Ardberg's a delicious Islay, but that's not saying much since I'd drink any Islay any time. My favs are Laphroigs and Lagavulin. But my house is sadly lacking Lagavulin at the moment. My selection is currently Taliskers, Laphroig, a Japanese Single Malt - Yamazaki, and a few blends, Chivas, Johnny. Crap from my early days. Woman. You're amazing. Any scotch drinker is Alright™ by me. Though I am also of the opinion that to better appreciate whiskey, you also need to try bourbon. ::::: The real reason I don't like Speysides is the spiciness. There's an unusual bite/kick/nuttiness that is universal to almost all the Speysides (and to a lesser extent, Highlands) that I've tried and I Do Not Care For It™. Plus, the smoke on Islays can be sooooooooo smooth when I cut it with a splash of soda water. --Tierrie 04:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::: By the way, is it possible to use lower case true instead of upper case in your templates? Its what I used for my true/false, and it would be nice to keep it consistent. (I tried 1/0 but 0 does not evaluate to false.) --Tierrie 11:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, pretty sure that can be rigged up. I just woke up, so I have to take my dog for a walk and make some coffee; I'll probably start work on that a little later today. - Pwr905 16:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Check out Codex_entry:_Archons_of_the_Imperium and Codex entry: Havard's Aegis to double check the formatting is correct. When you say "yep", I'll have him put up the rest and switch over the Codex: Items page. - Pwr905 18:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::There was a duplicate heading on the original page (Blackstone Letter of Conscription or something like that), and that mucked him up a little bit. So, you should notice 29 headings instead of the original 30. - Pwr905 22:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Heheh. I saw you fixing them about 15 seconds before I put up the Creature entries, so I quit reordering. - Pwr905 00:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Can do. I'm unsure if code comments show up in the RTE, but I'll stuff it in there anyway. - Pwr905 19:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing; it'll be taken care of either tonight or in the morning; might take a nap hehe. - Pwr905 23:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Culture/History are left to do, but Notes/Books&Songs are done. I've added the comment message I saw you adding (note: minus the footer you asked for). If the footer is needed, Caridin will troll through Category:Codex and append it as needed. - Pwr905 04:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. - Pwr905 05:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll have it done soon after I wake up. No rush, or I'd have done it tonight hehe. - Pwr905 05:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, clearly I was full of crap with that last message. But, it will be done shortly here hehe. - Pwr905 01:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Apologies for the delay. The two categories should be wrapped up. Any problems/corrections, be sure and let me know. - Pwr905 04:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Likewise; happy New Year sir/ma'am. Truth be told, that's half the problem - I'm dragging because it's a new year hehe. - Pwr905 04:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) That should be done. Also, I meant to point out that there was a duplicate entry in the Controls category; "Injuries" I believe it was called. - Pwr905 16:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Complicated Codex Combinations Stupid Anora, making life difficult for everyone! My initial thought would be to loose the green text, or at least change it to a subtler colour, and to loose the double spacing if possible. Overall though, I think it's looking pretty good though, you are going to be such an expert on the game lore by the time you're done! And thank you, I am having a good holidays and I hope you're having a good time too. Loleil 00:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I like! I think it's a good idea to manually set the font size rather than using headings, and think the colour changes and spacing changes make it much more readable. Have you much work left to do with your grand codex project? Loleil 09:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, ah I have that problem all the time. I'll look forward to seeing the next update . ::And I've got no objections whatsoever to doing up individual entries for everything. I think it's likely that people will start them when they see individual entries for everything else, and if we get the Caridin to do it, it can be done right. Loleil 09:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea. I'll have a look into it in the morning when my brain is more awake. Loleil 10:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay 'tis created and puts my last template to shame! You can see it here, it's not showing up as an option when creating new pages, but hopefully it just a matter of time. Loleil 02:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)